


care for me

by ImagineTheHaus, LittleGirlLostExplores



Series: ITH Holiday Special 2k16 [22]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 3 days to Haus Christmas, M/M, Nurse Jack, Sick Bitty, jack takes of bitty, snuggles, someone give this boy a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheHaus/pseuds/ImagineTheHaus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGirlLostExplores/pseuds/LittleGirlLostExplores
Summary: Bitty is trying to hide that he is sick. Jack finds out and is displeased. Cue disgruntled Nurse Jack and sleepy Bitty cuddles.





	

Today was turning out to be a pretty good day if you asked Jack. He was even starting to whistle under his breath as he bounded up the stairs to the full floor apartment he had bought in the cozy Providence brownstone that Bitty had practically started drooling over on sight from the car. 

It was a nice brisk winter day, he was getting home in the early afternoon from a roadie he thought would never end, they had been able to catch an earlier flight out of Colorado after winning their last three games of the trip and Jack was looking forward to getting an early start on some quality Bitty time at home. Today was not looking too shabby. 

Jack bounced through the front door not unlike a big puppy and swung his gear bag off his shoulder and onto the floor in front of the hall closet, Bitty forbid his gross hockey gear from coming any further into the house before it had been washed and Jack couldn’t honestly say that it hadn’t made a pleasant difference in the general aroma of the apartment. Divested of his super stinky gear and immediately after, his shoes, Jack wandered down the hall towards the sunlit doorway to the kitchen. He didn’t smell anything cooking so he was fairly sure Bitty wasn’t around. Jack made it about three steps into the kitchen before his emotional ears perked. He paused and looked around for what had set his spidey sense tingling. 

Ah, there it was. The sink. There were dirty mugs in it. That wasn’t right, Bitty demanded all mugs and dishes be washed and put in the dishwasher as soon as they were no longer in use. He said if you can manage to get them to the counter you can manage to get them in the dishwasher. 

Jack studied the mugs and did a slow pivot on his heel to scope out the rest of the crime scene. There wasn’t anything baking. Bitty’s shoes were near the door. There was a pharmacy bag in the trash. There were small bags of cough drops on the counter…and in the bathroom….and in the living room. The thermometer was missing from its spot in the bathroom cabinet. So is the teeny tiny trash basket. And yup. There it is. The tell tale splotches of green and orange. Jack knows what’s happened here and he is mightily displeased.

With a sigh, Jack wanders back out to the kitchen to put on the kettle for tea. He opens the cabinet and reaches for the tea on the top shelf that Bitty insists he doesn’t like when he really does and so he never needs to move it from the top shelf when in reality the only time he ever drinks it is when Jack is around and reaches it for him. Once the tea is prepped for the hot water Jack wanders over to the linen closet and stares moodily into its yawning depths for close to three minutes before selecting three specific blankets and throws from the shelves. He starts to turn away and doubles back for the heating pad. He swings by the bathroom for the vapor rub. And meanders into the pantry for the bed tray and stops by the study (the library, Jack!) to pick up two books, one suiting Bitty’s taste and the other his own. Once he’s gathered his supplies he sets forth for the bedroom.

Jack piles his things quietly outside the bedroom door before putting on his Displeased Captain face and striding into the bedroom. Bitty, as expected, is flopped miserably under the covers, nose bright red, eyes looking tired, and an unhealthy flush to his face that is immediately compounded by the flash of utter guilt that flits over his features when he sees Jack.

Jack cocks an eyebrow at Bitty and Bitty flushes even darker in embarrassment.

“Oh, hey baby, I didn’t know you were home! Gosh, is it 6 o’clock already? I should just get up and get started on Christmas dinner! _My,_ time does pass when you’re not paying attention to it, doesn’t it, honey?” and Bitty starts to make motions toward getting up.

Jack intensifies the eyebrow and crosses his arms over his chest. “Don’t you ‘oh hey baby’ _ME,_ bud. Whatcha doin’ in bed at 2 in the afternoon, Bits? Could it be you’re feeling a little under the weather today? Maybe even the last few days?”

Bitty’s eyes got big and he shook his head and pasted on his most winning smile, “No, no, I feel fine! I just…fell asleep…while, uh, reading this book. I, yeah! I lay down on the bed to read this really interesting book and I fell clean asleep! It was the darndest thing—” _cough cough_ “—I just don’t know what happened!”

Jack’s whole posture falls at the first cough. “Don’t pull that with me baby, you’re sick. Why didn’t you tell me? I would have had one of the boys come and stay with you or at least have the WAGs come and check on you every couple of hours.” Jack ducks out of the room and retrieves his Sick Bitty supplies, dumping them on the bed and urging Bits out of the bed and into the bathroom for a hot shower.

“Jack, honey, you were on an important roadie, I didn’t want to distract you for a silly old winter cold! It’s nothing, nothing at all, it’ll pass!” Bitty found himself stripped and tossed into the piping hot shower without really having a good grasp on how he got there.

“It’s not nothing Bits and honestly, I appreciate your trying not to distract me, I do. But I’d rather know how you’re doing, especially if you’re sick. I don’t like the idea of you being sick and unhappy all alone.” Jack turned off the shower and whisked him into a towel and then a pair of dry soft jammies and back into bed. Where he piled on the three blankets, and arranged the rest of his stash within reach.

“Honey, I’m a grown man, I can take care of myself when I’m sick,” Bitty calls after Jack who’s already on his way to the kitchen to pour their Sick Bitty tea.

“Uh huh, that’s why there’s easy mac in the trash and mugs in the sink and the cat’s bowl is empty. If that doesn’t count as taking care of myself for me it doesn’t count for you either, Bittle.”

Jack wanders back in with their tea and changes into his own jammies, situating himself in the bed with Bitty. “Now do you want to watch Care Bears first or Gummi Bears?”

Bitty pouts and waves an imperious finger at the Care Bears. “You’re not right, it’s just easier not to fight with you,” he mutters petulantly and snuggles down into Jack’s big spoon.

“I know Bits, and if you’re very good I’ll read to you before we go to sleep.”

Bitty doesn’t think this is a terribly bad offer at all.

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting new prompts at our [tumblr](https://imaginethehaus.tumblr.com) account, so feel free to drop by with a little headcanon or ask.


End file.
